At The Club
by QueenErica
Summary: Just a scene that I imagined in next weeks episode, from all the gifs on tumblr. It won't happen like I want it to, so I wrote this.


**So I was looking at that gif of them at the club and I just had to write something before the episode, because I know it won't go the way I want it to, so this is just something that I kind of think could, maybe, probably not, happen in the next episode. I love these two too much not to give them something. No smut this time, just something feely and funny. -QE**

* * *

At The Club

* * *

Erica might have been dancing with Jackson, but she really wanted it to be Isaac in the lizards place. She was only following orders and even though she looked like she was enjoying herself, she really wasn't. Erica knew how to act a certain way so that her mask didn't fall and reveal the ugly truth how she was feeling. She might have found Jackson attractive in the past, before she was bitten, before they found out who he was, but not anymore and the fact that he had his hands all over her, didn't make her feel any better.

She smiled when she saw Isaac approach them, and turned her body so that she was right up against his chest with her back, and lifted her arm to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to her. She wanted to feel his lips on hers but with Jackson still very close to her, she couldn't just turn around and pull Isaac to her. So, she kept dancing with both men, feeling quite strange to be between a wolf and an unstable lizard, which may or may not want to kill them all, and kept her eye out for Derek. Because as their Alpha he should be there to make sure nothing happens to his pack instead of running around and trying to figure out who the master of the kanima is.

She was dancing with them both when she was turned around against Isaac and she felt his hands on her hips, being pulled closer to him. All thoughts about Jackson forgotten, Erica put her hands on his chest, and then drew them upwards, wrapping around his neck and pulling his face closer to her so she could capture his lips with hers and when their lips touched, she moaned just slightly, loving the feel of them. Erica could feel that he wanted her just as much as she had wanted him, and she missed being this close to him. Ever since that night when they slept together, they haven't had much time to just be the two of them, so she was always looking for any opportunity to kiss him or just to feel him near.

"We can't, not here" Isaac said when he pulled away from her lips, but still held her close, looking at her.

"Then let's get out of here. We won't be long" Erica offered with her seductive smile, moving her hands under his shirt, and scratching him with her claws.

"You know we can't. Derek will-"

"Forget about Derek. Let him deal with his own mess" Erica said and latched her lips to his neck.

"I hate it when you do that" Isaac said but you could hear that he didn't really mean it.

"Then push me away" Erica said and chuckled.

"I can't do that either" He said but did push her away slightly, just to turn her around, and now it was his turn to kiss her neck.

She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access as his hands were slowly getting under her top, fingers tracing patterns over her stomach, making her feel hot and needy. She knew that it wasn't ideal to be doing this at a club with so many people around but she wanted him, needed him, and craved him with every fibre in her being.

"I want you" Erica whispered but Isaac heard her with his wolf hearing, even over the loud music.

"Let's make it quick then" Isaac whispered in her ear and grabbed her hand pulling her through the crowd.

Erica was smirking and followed him when she felt her other hand being pulled. She turned around to see who it was and found Stiles standing there, looking at them.

"Where's Jackson? I saw you dancing with him. We can't find him" Stiles shouted over the music.

"How am I supposed to know?" Erica asked, flipping her hair back, still holding Isaac's hand.

"Aren't you supposed to watch him? Make sure he doesn't kill anyone? Isn't that what you are supposed to do here?" Stiles asked, moving his hands.

"Fine, let's go look for lizard boy" Erica said and the three of them went of to search for Jackson.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought, you know I love reviews like any other writer. :)**


End file.
